


Day Nineteen: Vampires

by Invictusimpala



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [19]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge, Aftercare, Bottom Dean, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Husbands, M/M, Making Love, Orgasm Delay, Top Benny, Vampire Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2481800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is out hunting, so Dean cooks and cleans. When Benny comes home, however, it's time to celebrate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day Nineteen: Vampires

**Author's Note:**

> Day nineteen! Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Dean’s home alone for the next few hours -- Benny’s out ‘feeding’.

Normally, Benny will go to blood banks run by fellow friendly vampires, but sometimes he likes the meat fresh, heart beating in his hands. He doesn't kill humans, no, but certain animals, he says, taste like heaven served with antlers and a little fuzz in his mouth.

Dean’s not worried about it in the least.

He cleans and cooks, even though Benny prefers to do the latter. Dust is wiped off shelves, and spiced rice is turned in a pot, drained of water and kept on ‘low’.

Benny usually comes home late in the day, having to venture far into the forest to find the prime choice for his dinner.

However much he loves human food, his need for blood is greater. Dean doesn't mind at all, rather enjoys how much more energetic his husband is when he gets home from a good hunt.

There’s a knock on the door to signify it’s Benny, and Dean goes to greet him.

He’s not wearing anything special, no, he’s in his pajamas. And less than that.

Dean’s wearing the pants his knows Benny likes, the grey sweats that are slung low on his hips and no shirt (he wore an apron while cooking and cleaning to keep from getting burnt and hurt).

“There you are.” Benny says, stealing Dean into his arms, kissing his sweetly.

There’s not a trace of anything is Benny’s mouth but the natural sweetness of himself.

They kiss for a while before dinner smells funny and Dean has to rush to save it.

Enchiladas are served along with the complementary rice, and it’s in companionable silence that they eat.

Benny’s eyes seem brighter, bluer, and Dean feels the happiness radiating off of him.

They finish quickly enough, and then it’s up to the bedroom to celebrate Benny’s return home.

Benny’s beard scratches over Dean’s chest, teasing him in that extra way he never had with anyone else.

He’s on his back, and he has to cant his hips forward so Benny can pull the sweatpants from his hips. He runs his big hands over Dean’s ass, gripping the skin lightly before letting go, standing between Dean’s open thighs.

Benny strips down, pants and suspenders thrown to the side, shirt unbuttoned and tossed back, shoes already long-gone, socks non-existent.

Dean grapples at Benny’s hips, pulling him closer, wrapping his legs around Benny. Benny chuckles, a deep sound that makes Dean shiver in anticipation.

Benny’s fangs are out, and Dean’s eyes are wide.

He traces them lightly over Dean’s pulse point, and Dean whines.

“Calm down, brother, or I’m goin’ to have to stop, an’ you don’ want that.”

Dean shakes his head, throwing it back against the pillows as Benny nips lightly at his skin, fangs gone.

Benny rocks against Dean, and he groans, trying to meet Benny half-way, but he’s still being a tease, pulling back just as Dean is about to lose it.

Dean makes an indignant noise and huffs a frustrated sigh that Benny mimics.

“Hurry it up, Benny, I’m not gonna last. Been so long.” Benny grins and gets back into the pace he’d set.

He’s got both of them gripped in one of his hands, and Dean sighs into Benny’s mouth.

Benny pumps up and down, twisting and flicking his wrist expertly, and it makes Dean want to cry because it feels so good.

“Benny, Benny, oh god.” He’s just about to come again, and then Benny pulls back, breathing hard himself.

“Dammit!” Dean swears, and Benny kisses his neck in reconciliation.

“Patience.”

Benny flips Dean over onto his stomach with an easy push, and Dean gets up on his knees, hands fisted in the sheets, chest pressed against the pillows cushioning his position. His cock drips, hanging between his legs and the sheets are wet. He keens.

Benny’s hands trail down his sides, and then there’s a tongue licking down the line of his spine that has Dean arching into the touch.

Benny’s fangs scrape lightly down to the left and right of the knobs of his spine, and goosebumps rise on his already flushed skin.

“Benny, Benny, please.” Dean begs, and Benny gets on with it.

The touches cease while Benny fetches the lube, and then there’s two fingers opening him up.

Dean whines high and long, ducking his head and breathing hard.

Benny shushes him, steadying him with a hand on his hip, thumb brushing back and forth in comfort as a third finger is added along with the other two already inside him.

Everything Benny does is practiced, and this is no different than anything else. Benny knows Dean’s body almost better than he does himself, and soon enough, Dean is writhing, panting and moaning out each breath, begging Benny for something, _anything_.

Benny replaces his fingers with his cock so quick Dean almost doesn't register the change because he’s so high up he can’t feel anything but pleasure.

Benny rocks in slow and deep, thrusting hard but lovingly, knowing just how Dean likes it.

Benny kisses the back of Dean’s neck, wrapping an arm around his chest to hold him up as Benny takes Dean.

Sometimes this whole thing between them is rushed, hard and fast, but most of the times it’s like this, slowly love-making, and Dean loves it. Lives for it, really.

“Come for me, Mr. Lafitte.” Dean whimpers and comes so hard he sees stars dance behind his eyelids as he squeezes his eyes shut. His muscles lock up, mouth open in a silent cry.

Benny strokes him through it, and it just adds onto everything, making it almost too much.

He calls out Benny’s name, and he can feel Benny come with a grunt.

Dean relaxes completely, his body crumpling forward, and Benny catches him, lays him down gently.

Benny lies with him for a few minutes, then leaves to get things to clean them up.

Dean is too tired to move, too spent to do anything but sleep and let Benny do whatever he wants to him.

He comes back in the room with a wash cloth, and Dean widens his legs obediently. Benny cleans him up quickly, and then taps his ass so he’ll turn over out of the wet spot. Benny wipes his front down and then tosses the cloth into the pile of clothes.

Benny climbs in next to him, and Dean curls into his husband’s embrace.

Dean hums.

“Love you.”

“I love you too, mon cher mari.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))  
> The last line in French, if you didn't know, means 'my dear husband'.


End file.
